


Desire

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age-Gap Relationship - Younger Character Tops, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fallen Hero - Seduction to the Dark Side, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Michael Burnham has a mission to complete. Georgiou stands as either an obstacle or a companion. The choice is Michael's to make.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



It stung far more than she cared to admit to herself. Michael kept her face neutral as Georgiou stood before her, mouth curled in a reptilian smile, eyes gleaming with divine poison.

Michael stood transfixed as memory and imagination flirted inside her mind. Her Captain, her mentor, her Georgiou was dead, she told herself. This facsimile, this sham, this imposter defiled her memory and legacy. Yet still, Michael felt herself hypnotised by Georgiou.

The stars could live and die in the lingering look between them, and she could happily stay there, caught in the compelling stare. She mentally shook herself. _No, this is not the logical course of action. This is not how a Starfleet officer behaves._

 

Michael reluctantly dismissed the ghost of Georgiou from her mind, the present was her reality now, and the Emperor Georgiou was decidedly a large part of it. 

Since Georgiou was staying right where she was, regally surveying all before her, Michael took the first step and closed the distance between them. The thrum of her heart beat in her ears, echoing her steps.

Georgiou inclined her head slightly, an amused smile on her lips as she looked up and down Michael's body. “You need my help, don't you?”

Michael regarded her impassively. “I did not expect to find you here. Therefore, I don't know if I require your help.”

“Of course you need me,” Georgiou said softly, a hint of mocking in her tone.

“I admit you have areas of expert knowledge we may find useful, however you don't know what the mission is. You may find it beneath the consideration of an Emperor,” Michael replied.

“Considering what you did, I appear to be an Emperor without an Empire. It'll help relieve my,” Georgiou paused for a moment to lick her lips, “boredom. Indulge my curiosity and sense of adventure, Michael.”

“I fear you might not take things as seriously as you need to. We need to establish a working relationship with these people without sadism or bloodshed,” Michael said firmly.

Georgiou waved her hands in the air. “Is that all? I thought you would be given challenges that meet your talents. Instead you're a mere errand runner. A delivery person.” She laughed for a moment. “You'll be wanting to speak with Relytian Vorhn first of all. She'll be here in a few minutes,” Georgiou checked a device on her wrist. “Just follow my lead.”

“You've ingratiated yourself with the leadership structure,” Michael stated. “Yet you haven't taken over the planet yet.”

“Yet,” grinned Georgiou as she held a finger up. “You assume I want to control such a backwater?”

“You don't see it as strategically important?” Michael asked.

“Perhaps you can tell me what I should see in it, Michael. Put yourself in my shoes and tell me,” Georgiou's voice was slow and hypnotic.

“Is there value in that? Would it aid me in my mission?” Michael asked.

“Perhaps not, perhaps the question was only for my benefit,” Georgiou said lightly. “Anyway, Vorhn is here.” She nodded to an approaching woman who paused and beckoned them to the gardens as she walked on.

Michael regarded her as they started off to follow, wondering how she fit in with Georgiou's scheme. 

“Greetings, Philippa, and to your Starfleet friend,” Relytian Vorhn said gently.

“Relytian Vorhn, may I present Michael Burnham. I'm sure you have many assets in common,” Georgiou said.

“I'm here to establish the pathways to official contact with your administration,” Michael stated as she began her mission statement.

Michael was aware of Georgiou listening intently as she spoke, as well as the keen interest of the official, noting every sideways glance at Georgiou. There was a history between them, no doubt, and she wondered if it would help or hinder her mission.

After a spell of silent contemplation, Vorhn chose her words carefully. “You're no doubt aware of the many factions here, most are worthy of equal time, some are simply not interested in lofty words. Some may in fact be hostile. Philippa seems to have acquainted herself with a wide array of the major players in the short time she's been here, so I'm sure she will prove invaluable to you.” 

Michael noticed a hint of a smile as Vorhn glanced over at Georgiou, who simply raised an eyebrow in reply. 

“I'm sure she will,” said Michael, ever-cautious. “I should stress that nothing is, or will be, set in place by these meetings. I'm here to facilitate further avenues of exploration.”

“As it should,” replied the seasoned diplomat as she nodded to an aide for refreshments.

*^*

They were alone again as the night drew in. Michael watched the city from the vantage point of Philippa's rooms. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Georgiou stood close behind her.

“So beautiful,” Georgiou breathed on Michael's neck.

Michael shivered as she found herself revelling in her touch. Her mouth was dry as she planted a hand against the window frame. “Yes, beautiful. The lights make the streets look like a silver river.”

“The view inside is just as lovely,” Georgiou added.

“Your rooms are beautifully furnished, I agree,” Michael stayed at the window, studying the soft, last rays of light upon the rooftops below.

“I can feel your heart pounding, Michael,” Georgiou said. “The view's not that exciting.”

Slowly turning, Michael stared right into Georgiou's dark eyes. “Yes, yes it is, Philippa.”

“I can see what you mean,” Philippa replied. “I think the view is a little obscured, though.” She moved her hand from Michael's shoulder, down to her breast, then over to her uniform fastening.

“This shouldn't be happening,” Michael started.

“You have the power to stop it, Michael,” Philippa replied. “You know that, yet your hands stay where they are.”

Michael looked down at her hands unblinking. She moved them up to Philippa's waist, one staying there, the other sliding up to her face. A breeze gently drifted in through the open window as they stood there, seemingly frozen in time.

The kiss was slow, tentative. It deepened, finding passion as it went. Michael ignored the warning signs, hypnotised by her desire, submitting to her barely-considered feelings. Philippa's breath was hot, her hands like fire as she pushed away Michael's clothes and laid her hands upon her.

Something clicked in Michael's mind and she manoeuvred them across the room, then pushed Philippa onto the bed. Philippa adjusted her position slightly, waiting and watching with a gleam in her eye, like she'd been expecting this.

Michael stood still, bent over slightly as she held Philippa down. She saw her Philippa, as well as the former Emperor before her, and wanted them both. She saw her Captain's eyes shimmer in the soft light, she stared into the Emperor's dark depths, reflecting the candle-lit room. She revelled in her commander's light laugh, and desired the sharper edge of Georgiou's laughter as she reached up to her.

Taking Georgiou's hand, Michael climbed upon the bed and straddled her body. She took the other hand and moved both arms above Georgiou's hand, placing her palms flat upon them and feeling the heat between them.

Philippa gazed up, trying to read Michael's expression, willing to let this play out on Michael's terms. She smiled as Michael lowered herself slightly and kissed her deeply.  
Michael moved her hands down Philippa's wrists and arms, agonisingly slowly, until she let them rest upon Philippa's shoulders. He fingers crept under the jacket fastening and worked at them feverishly. Philippa worked herself out of it as Michael made quick work of her undershirt, then let her hands drift down to her waist, resting there to gather heat upon her hips. 

“What are you actually doing here, Philippa?” Michael let the question hang in the air, not really expecting an answer.

Philippa stared back and whispered, ignoring the question, “I can tell you've wanted this for so long. Take what you need. You've earned it.”

Michael raised her eyes from Philippa's body to meet her gaze for a moment, then freed her body from her clothes in one fluid movement.

“Yes,” Philippa's voice was barely more than a whisper at this point as she writhed slowly, naked in between Michael's legs.

Michael returned her hands to Philippa's, back above her head now. She closed her eyes and felt the energy between them, their bodies hot in the cooling air around them. Still keeping one hand in place, she let the other move back down Philippa's body. She set a glacial pace as she felt every rise and fall of her body as she breathed, the heat and touch of her skin, the rhythm of her heatbeat as she paused on her chest. Michael paused as she reached her waist once again, then slipped it down to under Philippa's thigh, lifting it as she adjusted her own body slightly. 

As Michael leaned in for another kiss, Philippa hooked her leg over Michael's shoulder, savoring the sensation of Michael's uniform against her inner thigh. Michael let her hand rest over the edge of Philippa's buttock, then let her fingers explore, drawing a soft moan from Philippa as her thumb settled on the hood of her clitoris and index finger found her vulva.

She opened her eyes again and held Philippa's gaze as she rotated her thumb slightly. Philippa gasped slightly and moved her leg, trying to pull Michael deeper inside. Michael rolled her thumb, deeper now, and saw how Philippa's body twitched a little. Adding a little probing movement with her index finger drew a sharp intake of breath from Georgiou, and she stilled, watching for a pleading look in her eyes.

Georgiou kept a stoic look on her face, not willing to concede just yet, so Michael made to remove her hand, adding a querulous arch of her eyebrow.

“No,” Philippa said, inhaling sharply. 

“No? Very well, I shall stop,” Michael said simply.

“No, keep going,” Georgiou ordered, squeezing with her raised leg.

“I did not think you were responding as though you were enjoying the moment,” Michael replied.

“You were barely touching me. Keep going,” Georgiou repeated.

Michael pushed her fingers into Philippa, deeper and harder now. She quickened the rate and stared into Georgiou's eyes, a challenge taken and doubled down upon.

Georgiou grimaced and let out a panting gasp, nodding her head. “Finally!”

Michael felt a pulse throb in her neck as she added two more fingers, probing deeper into the lips of Georgiou's vulva and finding the entrance to her vagina, wet and slick with arousal. She plunged in and rubbed harder, curling her fingers and then spreading them out.

Georgiou raised her hips, trying to fuck Michael's fingers, clenching around them. “You've wanted this for so long, Michael,” she panted out. “You can have this forever. You know you want it.”

“I know I do. Tell me how much _you_ want it. How you can't get enough of me,” Michael urged.

“I can give you so much, Michael. This was meant to be,” Georgiou said, barely able to get her words out before an orgasm tore through her. 

Michael didn't stop, instead breaking the rhythm with random finger flexes. Georgiou snarled as she tried to wave the ride and get into a new rhythm. “We can take this world, throw it away and take another one. We can rule the galaxy, Michael.”

Michael stopped, then slid her fingers in a little more. “What if I said no?”

“You'd regret it. You know you would. Perhaps I'd kill you for not taking the chance,” Georgiou laughed to herself.

“Maybe you will kill me anyway. Perhaps your heart will give way after a night of this punishment,” Michael replied, pumping away harder now.

“I have a hard, cold heart, Michael,” Georgiou replied, breathing hard.

“If I push in any further, I might just be able to grab it and crush it,” Michael said in a whisper.

“You say the sweetest things,” Georgiou groaned as she felt herself on the edge of another orgasm.

“I could do anything I wish with you locked in place beneath me,” Michael watched as Georgiou wriggled and turned, trying to get closer. “Do you want to beg me to stop? Do you want to beg me to continue, Philippa?”

“I like the sound of your voice, it's nearly as persuasive as mine, Michael.” Georgiou swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling, then returned a clear gaze at Burnham. “Keep going. Give me all I deserve and desire.”

“I can give you the universe, or I can give you death, Philippa. I can kiss you or kill you. I have a choice, a path. What decision should I make?” Michael's voice was far away.

“Choose the path you desire. Choose wisely,” Philippa's voice was thick and low.

Her Captain, her Emperor, her mentor, her lover. All the strands of her life now lay before her. Michael saw herself at a point in space and time, as a pawn, as a tool, as her own person.

She let the cool air settle over them as she made her decision.


End file.
